Resident Evil Z
by mesias619
Summary: ¿que ocurriria si alguien del mundo resident evil llega al de dragon ball PERO INFECTADO?
1. prologo

Hace un año desde que los ataques bioterroristas cesaron, desde que china, estados unidos y rusia se recuperaron de aquellos atentados, desde que leon, ada, sherry, jake, chris, harper, claire, entre otros involucrados volvieron a tener paz y tranquilidad

Desde que Neo-Umbrella desaparecio

O eso creyeron

Sin que nadie se enterara, en alguna parte de la antartida varios cientificos e ingenieros Trabajaban arduamente en el proyecto mas catastrofico que los estados unidos haya presenciado

El Virus T

Alex Wesker, hermano de Albert Wesker era el nuevo director de la organizacion terrorista Neo-Umbrella, la cual se construyo de las cenizas de lo que fue antes la empresa farmaceutica mas grande del mundo, umbrella

Alex desde un inicio estuvo escondido en la obscuridad observando a los enemigos que su hermano Albert forjaba, siempre penso que el mayor fue un impaciente y que siempre se complicaba las cosas. Segun el, la prueba fundamental fue en contagiar a un pueblo de africa usando una version mejorada de un virus originario de españa. Para el todo lo que realizo su hermano fue solo un simple juego la cual no fue complicado en ganar por aquellos entrometidos de la BSAA y la DSO, sin embargo el no iba a repetir los errores que su hermano llego a cometer durante su tiempo de existencia

"¿cuanto falta para que terminen?" Pregunto el peli-oro a uno de los ingenieros quienes construian un especie de artefacto en forma de aro

"A este paso tardaremos una semana mas" dudo por un momento en responderle ya que el solo verlo sembraba un miedo terrible

"Nada de una semana, quiero que lo tengan listo mañana al medio dia ¿entendido?" Pregunto el usando el mismo tono de voz que Albert

"S-si señor"

En otra parte de las instalaciones

Iker e Izan, son hermanos de origen latino que fueron capturados por neo-umbrella para su proyecto. Iker es el mayor de los dos teniendo 15 años, llevandole a su hermano 4 años de ventaja, su color de pelo es negro azabache, ojos color miel obscuro y tes moreno claro

Izan era el menor teniendo 11 años, pelo color castaño obscuro, ojos cafes obscuros csa negros y tes moreno claro

Ambos eran inseparables, era de esos hermanos que se enfrentaban contra el mundo con un solo proposito, y el de ellos era mantener a la familia unida pues tras aquellos ataques terroristas que se sucitaron el los paises mas importantes del mundo la economia decayo bastante, provocando una pandemia de desempleos y pobresa a niveles criticos en paises con un bajo rendimiento economico, antes de ser capturados ellos se encontraban en su casa conviviendo con su familia en una comida tranquila, fue en ese momento que aparecieron los de umbrella 'matando' a los familiares de estos. En este momento los dos se encontraban en una prision hecha de cristal a prueba de balas

"Iker"

"¿que sucede?"

"¿nos van a matar?" El miedo en el menor era enorme pues no habia vivido lo suficiente como cualquier otra persona

"Por su puesto que no Izan, de mi cuenta corre que asi sera ¿ok? Tu tranquilo" a pesar de estar en las mismas condiciones el no queria demostrar miedo, ahora el era su responsabilidad y lo iba a proteger a como de lugar

En eso, el carcelero llego con las llaves en la mano, momentos antes wesker pidio que comensaran a insertarle el virus al mayor

"Muy bien mocoso, ven aqui" tomo del brazo a Iker, pero el aplicaba fuerza para no irse

"Claro que no imbecil hijo de puta" aprovechando de su posicion Iker transformo ese agarre en un shell shocked, dejando atontado al guerdia "es ahora o nunca Izan ¡corre!"

Apenas salieron de sus celdas cuando sintieron un pinchaso en sus cuellos, de la nada los dos cayeron al suelo inconsientes

Tiempo despues

Iker comenzo a abrir los ojos, todo se veia borroso y no llegaba a captar bien las sombras que se encontraban adelante de el, cuando su vista se esclarecio su ira se apodero de el pues vio como aquellos cientificos le inyectaban algo a su hermano quien aun se encontraba inconsiente, pero solo podia observar pues se encontraba atrapado en un aparato con grilletes

"Hasta que despertaste Iker" escucho una voz proveniente de una vocinas y con la mirada busco al bastardo que les estaban haciendo esto, hasta que lo encontro en una cabina en la parte mas alta de aquella habitacion la cual llegaba a medir igual que dos casas juntas

"¡¿que quieres de nosotros?! ¡¿por que nos haces esto?!"

"Yo no quiero nada de ustedes, pero lo que estan por sufrir sera para mejorar a este planeta. Veras, desde hace mucho la humanidad a sufrido por enfermedades ya sea desde los mas comunes hasta las mas raras, un claro ejemplo es la epidemia de ebola en africa que segun todos los gobiernos quedo exinta hace mucho, imaginate ahora ese mundo pero libre de todas esas enfermedades gracias a solo una sustancia capas de eliminar las celulas de dicha enfermedad, inclusive se podria eliminar el sida en todas partes, seria el comienzo de una mejor era para la humanidad"

"¿y para eso nos piensas usar como ratas de laboratorio? MI HERMANO APENAS TIENE 11 AÑOS"

"Y tu apenas 15, lo se, y por eso los elegi por que para lo que pienso hacer necesito de alguien joven, que sea capas de durar mas tiempo al virus, y segun por la informacion que tengo de ustedes dos son los candidatos perfectos. A proposito ¿de verdad pensaste que tus conocimiento de combate que resultan ser solo de lucha libre te hubieran ayudado en ese escape?"

Wesker tenia razon, Iker lo unico que sabia de pelea era la lucha libre algo que siempre vio desde los 6 años en tv tratando de aprender todos los movimientos posibles hasta la fecha, y si penso que con eso bastaria

"Valia la pena intentarlo"

"mjmjmjmjmjmj ustedes si que me divierten, pero por mas intentos que lleven a cabo jamas pondran salir de aqui"

"¿y por que estas tan seguro?"

"Recientemente inyectamos un parasito en tus venas que se supone fue erradicado hace mucho tiempo por el gobierno, cuando aun existia raccon city"

"¿raccon city? Un momento... ¡¿t-t-tu me inyectaste...?!"

"Asi es, fue dificil, pero pude recrear el mismo virus que transformo a todas las personas en armas biologicas. Felicidades Iker, eres el portador del virus T"

Esa noticia fue debastadora para el, ahora tenia miedo de morir pues si eso pasaba, se convertiria en un zombie tal y como en aquella ciudad, lo ultimo que queria era poner en peligro a su hermano menor por su culpa

"Con tu hermano Izan usamos algo... diferente"

"¡¿que hiciste?!"

"Solo le di un pequeño obsequio de lo mas reciente, el mismo virus que ocaciono la tragedia al mismo tiempo en 3 paises"

"El virus C"

"Ese virus resulta que, llegando a usarlo adecuadamente se adapta a cualquier entorno pero sobre todo, adapta al cuerpo a ese mismo entorno. Te explicaria mas cosas pero el tiempo es oro" En el isfante que los grilletes fueron desactivados, dos soldados lo tomaron de los brazos y a rastras lo llevaron a otro artefacto "a diferencia de lo que ocurrio en otros tiempos yo pense en algo mas adecuado para que el proyecto resulte, y que mejor que enviar al portador del Virus T a otra dimension"

"Tu no eres un cientifico, ERES UN PSICOPATA"

"Lo dices por lo ultimo ¿no es asi? Dejame decirte que cuento con la tecnologia mas avanzada que puedas imaginarte, todo lo que vez es producto de un arduo esfuerzo para adelantar por mucho la tecnologia hasta... ¿que te gustaria? ¿Siglo XXIII?"

Una luz detras suyo comenzo a iluminar todo el lugar, era una luz blaqui-azul que para los que lo observaban era simplemente hermosa

"El portal esta activado señor" anuncio uno de sus subordinados

"Perfecto"

"¿Y QUE PIENSAS LOGRAR CONMIGO EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA ESTE?" Volvio a gritar Iker lleno de rabia, primero mataban a su familia y ahora tanto el como Izan son parte de un plan terrible

"Simple, tu seras el que prepare el terreno, lo mas probable es que a donde tu vayas jamas existio umbrella, lo que significa que tampoco existio el virus ni mucho menos personas que puedan lidiar con eso, cuando pase unas semanas ire a donde te encuentras y dire que yo tengo la solucion a las personas del otro lado"

"ESTO ES POR DINERO ¿VERDAD?"

"te equivocas, en otra dimension podre trabajar mas tranquilo sin las molestias de la BSAA y la DSO, algun dia me lo agradeceras"

"¿Y QUE HAY DE IZAN?"

"El sera el distractor para aquellos que interfieran en este momento" Iker empezo a moverse bruscamente y a gritar maldiciones tratando de ser liberado "una ultima cosa, creo que deberia darle gracias a tu novia ya que ella me facilito su captura"

"¿que?"

"Arrojenlo ya"

"NO ESPEREN, SUELTENME MALDITOS DEJENME, SUELTENME YA, NO LO HAGAN" Izan empezo a abrir los ojos en el momento que su hermano seria lanzado

"¡IKEEEEEEERR!"

"NO SE ATREVAN, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO..." como si fuese camara lenta, el cuerpo de su hermano fue desapareciendo en aquella luz hasta ya no quedar nada de el, lo unico que le quedaba de su familia

"peligro" sono una alarma repitiendo la misma frase, el portal empezo a iluminar mas el lugar, y de forma inesperada exploto mandando a volar a Izan hacia un monton de cables que aun transportaban corriente electrica, despues de eso toda la camara se lleno de fuego matanto a los que se encontraban abajo

"¿que sucedio?" Pregunto alex bastante furioso

"Señor, pa-parece que el portal su-sufrio un sobrecalentamiento"

"¿pueden repararla?"

"Y-yo-yo no se con certeza" su miedo aumento cuando vio que los ojos de wesker empezaron a iluminarse de rojo-anaranjado

"Pueden ¿si o no?"

"S-si"

"Bien, ahora..." un golpe resono en todo el lugar, cuando observaron donde fue notaron un gran hoyo en la puerta de 6 cm de titanio "ese mocoso sobrevivio"


	2. llegada

Capital del Oeste / 3 semanas despues de la aparicion de trunks

Bulma regresaba del supermercado tras realizar unas compras, habia invitado a todos sus amigos para celebrar el regreso de goku despues de un largo tiempo sin verlo, pero en esta ocacion no escatimo la cantidad de comida que iba a requerir pues por culpa de goku y vegeta todos los platillos que se prepararon desaparecieron al instante, dejando sin alimento a los demas invitados. Fue la primera vez que algo asi le pasaba y desde que salio de casa no paraba de preguntarse ¿por que dejo pasar por alto ese detalle?

"aaaaAAh pero eso si, esos dos me las pagaran por lo que hicieron, mira que tener que ir de nuevo por mas comida por culpa de ese par que ni se molestaron en dejar una pieza de carne, ademas que me estoy muriendo de hambre" esto ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en cascada y es que con toda la organizacion no tuvo tiempo de alimentarse "bueno, al menos ya falta poco para llegar. Ojala que no hayan hecho ningun destrozo por que si no..." una luz de origen desconocido aparecio repentinamente, su color era diferente pues era un blanco con azul, pero era aun mas potente que el taioken, dejando sin vision a la heredera de la corporacion capsula "AAAAAAAAAAAHH" la falta de vision la impidio seguir conduciendo frenando a tal grado de casi perforar el piso del auto por oprimir de mas el freno, sin embargo sintio que el vehiculo habia impactado contra algo e incluso escucho que algo llego a rodar, los alimentos que consiguio los cuales se encontraban en un remolque quedaron esparsidos por todos lados por el impulso del frenado

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que su vista comenzara a aclararse, pero de haberla visto algunos de sus conocidos le dirian que sus ojos cambiaron de color de azul a color perla, se froto los ojos esperando que el proceso se adelantara para ver el daño y sobretodo el origen de aquel resplandor, una vez teniendo un poco de vision noto que a unos metros de ella se encontraba un bulto, algo grande para ser de un perro adulto "¿pero que es eso? ¿acaso atropelle a un animal? ¡oh no! por favor que sea un bote de basura o cualquier otra cosa pero no eso" para su desgracia, al tener su vision al cien por ciento vio que no era un animal, era algo peor

"I-I-Iza-an" pronuncio el sujeto estirando su brazo derecho en direccion a bulma, por su apariencia debia tener de entre 15 y 16 años de edad, llevaba consigo un pantalon azul especial para hospitales, un chaleco con cosas dentro de sus bolsillos y un collar con una cruz en medio. su estado era deplorable pues su cuerpo estaba cubierto por demasiados cortes, pero lo mas desagradable era las quemaduras en su torso y parte de los brazos "p-perdona-m-me" termino diciendo antes de quedar inconsiente

"Hay no" de inmediato bajo del auto y enseguida llego con el joven, el aspecto fue mas horrible al ver como un charco de sangre empezaba a expandirse desconteoladamente, el joven se estaba desangrando y a una velocidad alarmante "_cielos, si no recibe atencion morira desangrado, pero el hospital mas cercano esta a una hora de aqui y creo que a el solo le queda 20 minutos_" sin pensarlo mas tomo el cuerpo y lo llevo al auto, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y se dirigio a su casa

Corporacion Capsula

"¿donde estara bulma? Se supone que ya deberia haber llegado" yamcha se encontraba fuera de la corporacion esperando impasiente a la que alguna vez fue su novia, el quieria haber ido con ella para ayudarla en las compras, pero en vez de eso fue el encargado de vigilar que no hubiera problemas dentro de la corporacion pues cuando vegeta le propone a goku que empezaran una pelea siempre terminaban mal, y con esto se refiere a los demas invitados

"No te preocupes yamcha, tal vez solo hay mucho trafico eso es todo" le comento su fiel amigo puar tratando de calmarlo, el sabia que su amigo aun sentia algo por bulma a pesar de que ella ya solo lo veia como un amigo y sin que se diera cuenta estaba demostrandolo con esa preocupacion "mira ahi viene"

"Ya era hora" pero los dos no esperaban que la peli-azul llegara a una alta velocidad y mucho menos que se estacionara muy mal, ella siempre respetaba las leyes de trancito y ver que realizo eso los saco de onda

Bulma salio con apuro del auto cerrando de golpe la puerta "¡yamcha ayudame!" Fue directo a la puerta del copiloto desesperada

"¿que ocurre bulma?" se quedo cayado al ver a un joven muy mal herido salir del auto de bulma

"YAMCHA TE DIJE QUE ME AYUDARAS"

"¿ha? Eh si perdon" con cuidado sujeto las piernas del muchacho mientras que bulma se encargo de la cabeza "puar si preguntan diles cualquier cosa, pero no quiero que se alarmen", con paso rapido entraron a la corporacion llevandolo al laboratorio "bulma ¿que ocurrio?"

"luego te explico, necesito el equipo de primeros auxilios"

Busco con la mirada encontrando un maletin blanco chico colgado en la pared, lo tomo y se lo dio a bulma "toma"

"Gracias"

"Bulma ¿que fue lo que paso?"

"No lo se, yo... solo venia de regreso con las compras y un derrepente una luz me cejo, y luego esto

"¿lo atropellastes?"

"al parecer si"

"Pues no lo creo asi ¿ya viste esas heridas? Un atropellado no estaria asi"

"Tienes razon, pero lo que importa en este momento es tratar de parar el sangrado"

Tras unos arduos minutos bulma, que a pesar de su escaso conocimiento en lo referente a esa situacion logro detener el sangrado, pero aun tenia que transfundirle sangre, fue en ese entonces que recordo que en una habitacion guardaban 2 bolsas de sangre por teazones desconocidas para yamcha, sin importar si fuera compatible o no con dicha muestra por lo menos le daria tiempo para mandarlo al hospital

"¿estas segura de esto bulma?" Pregunto el ex-ladron dudando bastante de la idea de su amiga, sabia que ella mantendria vivo al joven a como de lugar, pero realizar eso podria traer consecuencias no muy positivas

"Completamente, si no es compatible con la sangre al menos nos dara tiempo suficiente para llevarlo al hospital, ya una vez ahi le drenaran para luego usar de su tipo"

"Si tu lo dices"

Durante el proceso de transfusion, ninguno se percato de quien o mejor dicho quienes eran los propietarios de la sangre, una bolsa era de goku mientras que otro era de vegeta, ambas fueron extraidas a peticion del señor brief para un experimento de genetica, el cual jamas termino por otros proyectos

Dentro de su organismo, los globulos rojos y blancos de ambos guerreros se toparon con las celulas infectadas de Iker, el virus trato de infectar las celulas nuevas pero en vez de eso hubo algo que ni el propio wesker esperaria (si es que el estuviera ahi) las celulas contagiadas empezaron a mezclarse con las celulas de los dos sayajines, modificando asi su ADN

2 dias despues

"... hug" Iker empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, se sentia desorientado, confundido "pero ¿que paso?" Hasta que recordo "IZAN" se levanto de golpe e intento seguir su camino, pero un fuerte dolor le impidio continuar "oh rayos" parte de sus heridas aun le estaban afectando tras el experimento por lo que se sento en la orilla del colchon, en eso bulma entra con una bandeja con una manzana y un vaso de agua

"Vaya, asi que por fin despertaste, me alegra que te hayas recuperado aunque si te soy sincera tardaste..." sin saber como paso, el joven tomo a bulma del cuello despues de que ella le dejara la bandeja en la mesita de noche, era tal la fuerza de su agarre que con una sola mano elevo a la mujer "¿qu-que ha-ha-c-ces?"

"¿donde esta Izan? ¡¿donde esta mi hermano?!"

"No... no se"

"NO MIENTAS ¿DONDE ESTA?"


	3. descontrol

Bulma quedo aterrorizada, el joven al que le salvo la vida estaba por revatarle la suya, el miedo que estaba sintiendo ella equivalia a repetir su pesadilla de cuando estuvo en namekusein, pero teniendo a freezer justo en la frente. Los ojos de aquel muchacho reflejaban solo odio, conocia el motivo pues este le pregunto casi arrojando espuma por la boca la localizacion de su hermano, sin embargo ella no poseia esa informacion y trataba de hacerle entender de que decia la verdad

"Por ultima vez maldita ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO?" Era increible lo que podia probocar el odio, ya hasta Iker dejo de sentir dolor fisico

"E-ence-rio, y-yo no s-e do-don-de e-es-ta"

"Mientes"

"P-por fa-vor... no... no me m-mates"

Iker la vio fijamente, los ojos de bulma estaban derramando lagrimas producto del sufrimiento y la desesperacion, entendio que no conseguiria informacion de ella. Sin cuidado alguno arrojo a la cientifica a la puerta, haciendo que su espalda chocara abruptamente con la madera, corrio directo a la ventana que tenia en frente con la idea de saltar a un posible vacio, todo con tal de encontrar a Izan y huir de aquel lugar del infierno

Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba

Segun el mundo que el recordaba, despues de esos ataques todo se volvio depriment por la falta de empleos y el alza del crimen, lo que veia era una sociedad pacifica pero sobretodo feliz, los edificios no estaban desmoronandose ni mucho menos tenian la pintura desgastada, mas bien ni era edificios comunes, todos estaban obalados

"¿qu-que es esto?... esto no es la antartida" Tratando de buscar respuestas fue directo con bulma quien aun tosia, al verlo acercarse ella se levanto de inmediato "¿donde me encuentro?"

"¿e-en la corporacion c-capsula?"

"No yo me refiero a... un momento ¿dijiste corporacion capsula?" Ella solo asintio "¿no neo-umbrella?" Nego con la cabeza "¿que ciudad es esta?"

"E-e-es la capital del o-oeste"

No pregunto mas, jamas en su vida escucho de una capital del oeste, sus piernas terminaron fallando y quedo arrodillado, empezo a sollozar tapandose el rostro con sus manos

"Dios mio no, ¿por que? El solo era un niño" aun con miedo, bulma se acerco al joven intentando tocar su hombro, pero solo logro alterarlo

"Tranquilo, no te hare daño" "_a diferencia de ti_"

"Matame"

"¿que?"

"Dije que me mataras" asomo su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y observo a bulma con esa mirada fiera, mas ya no radiaba tanto odio

"¿que cosas estas diciendo? Por supuesto que no lo hare, me costo mucho trabajo el sanarte" "_pudo haber sido mas rapido si goku hubiera traido una semilla del ermitaño, lastima que no hubo_"

"Es mejor que lo hagas mientras aun puedas"

"¿mientras aun pueda?"

"Hay un virus dentro de mi que se encarga de bajar las defensas de mi cuerpo y debilitarlo a tal grado que en menos de dos horas estare muerto, sin embargo el virus tiene como proposito reanimar celulas muertas del cerebro pero solo para activar las funciones basicas, en resumen me volvere en un muerto viviente"

Bulma quedo con los ojos abiertos sin decir nada por unos momentos, siertamente el que le dijera eso ya era de por si anormal comparando con lo que ha vivido en estos años

"¡escuchame malagradecido, si estas haciendo esto para que te perdone por la ayuda que te di entonces olvidalo!"

"ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, MATAME ANTES DE QUE LAS COSAS EMPEOREN"

"PERO ESO ES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE POR QUE ESTUVISTE INCONSIENTE POR DOS DIAS"

Aquello lo dejo en shock, en las noticias escucho del proceso de transformacion y el revaso por mucho el limite de tiempo

"¿dijiste que... estuve inconsiente por dos dias?"

"Si, y mas te vale el pedirme disculpas en este instante ¡casi era yo la que moria!"

"_Pero eso es imposible, el proceso de transformacion tarda un par de horas, entonces ¿por que aun estoy con vida?_" observo a la mujer de cabello azul y se sintio el peor sujeto del planeta, ella no tenia nada que ver en sus problemas y estuvo a punto de matarla por estrangulamiento "yo... yo lo... lo siento, no debi hacerte daño por algo en lo que no estas involucrada, con mayor razon si me salvaste la vida"

"Bueno, a pesar de lo que sucedio yo no creo que seas una mala persona... pero si tienes la mano fuerte" el solo se rasco la nuca debido a la vergüenza que sintio "mi nombre es bulma" alzo su mano en signo de saludo

"Iker" acepto de buena gana "siento de nuevo lo que hice, de verdad no queria dañarte"

"Descuida, yo tambien me alteraria si apareciera en otro lugar" ella se sento en la orilla de la cama y lo invito a sentarse a un lado "pero sabes, me intriga es que me dijiste hace un momento, que tenias un virus en tu interior"

"Cierto"

"¿por que dices que tienes un virus? Si yo te veo en buen estado, claro si te digo como estabas de salud cuando te atropeye pues"

"Espera, dijiste que ¿me atropeyaste?"

"Ups jejejeje no era esa mi intencion"

"No importa, con respecto al virus, esa cosa va mutando las celulas del cuerpo y al mismo tiempo matando a su portador, cuando el proceso termina llegas a ser un muerto viviente"

"Pero si fuera asi tu ya lo estarias"

"Eso es lo que no que explico, en este momento deberia estar matando gente, sn embargo no siento que me este debilitando ni nada fuera de lo comun"

"... sabes, tal vez mi papá pueda ayudarte, el sabe de genetica y quizas pueda incluso hacer una cura"

"¿enserio? Eso seria genial"

"Bueno, solo tendria que hablar con el para que vaya preparando lo que vaya a ocupar y..."

"oye mujer terricola, necesito que repares la maquina de gravedad de nuevo" entro vegeta con el tipico mal humor que lo caracterizaba, a pesar de haber jurado y perjurado que eliminaria la tierra despues de haber acabado con goku aun no lo hacia, y eso era algo que se preguntaba todos los dias pues habia algo que se lo impedia y no tenia idea de que fuera. En eso vio a Iker despierto "asi que la sabandija desperto, espero que no te acostumbres a quedarte aqui por que solo te permitire una noche mas, luego te iras en la mañana"

"¡vegeta ¿como se te ocurre decir eso? Apenas desperto y ni siquiera sabe que sucede!"

"Me importa un comino su situacion, entre mas pronto se largue mejor"

"¡ENSERIO QUE TU NO TIENES COMPASION POR NADIE MONO ESTUPIDO, EL ESTUVO GRAVE Y QUIEN SABE COMO ESTE INTERNAMENTE" hubiera seguido hablando ella, de no ser por que sintio una sensacion bastante incomoda, volteo a ver a Iker si se encontraba bien, pero vio otra cosa "¿I-Iker?"

El mencionado se encontraba observando a vegeta con rabia pura, de hecho el mismo principe de los sayajines sintio esa oleada obscura que emergio del joven y sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabia del por que

Pero pronto lo iban a saber

"WEESKEEEER"


	4. saliendo del infierno

Antartida / 09:14 am

Debido a la posicion de la tierra, el gran continente de hielo se encuentra en esa epoca en que la luz solar se mantiene las 24 horas del dia durante unos meses, lo que permitia que los seres vivos pudieran ver con mayor claridad y le diera a la masa gigante de hielo un aspecto sorprendente. El unico lugar que ningun humano a podido poblar por las temperaturas extremadamente bajas

Pero incluso lo mas maravilloso del mundo oculta algo siniestro

Y a veces ese algo debia ser erradicado

5 helicopteros MI-24P "Hind F" provenientes de la organizacion anti-bio-terrorista BSAA llegaron a donde supuestamente se encontraba otro de los laboratorios clandestinos de Neo-Umbrella, segun su infiltrado los cientificos trataban de recrear el T-virus y el C-virus para otro ataque. Ese infiltrado tambien queria informarles de un proyecto en especial, para su desgracia fue encontrado antes de tiempo

Chris Redfield, capitan y fundador de la BSAA dirigia la mision tal como siempre lo a hecho, sin embargo desde la muerte del soldado Piers Nivans sus deseos de seguir sirviendo a la nacion se esfumaron, dejando solo el unico deseo de retirarse de una vez. Aquel joven tenia todo lo necesario para ser su reemplazo y lo quieria como si fuese un hijo o hermano. Pero no habia vuelta atras

Llegaron a una zona en especifico donde todo el terreno era plano, cualquiera diria que no existia nada en esa zona pero Chris conocia a la perfeccion los tipos de escondites de esos locos

"Bien tenemos que hacer esto rapido, Wesker ya debe saber que venimos a detenerlo asi que mantenganse al tanto de cualquier trampa" comento Chris al momento que el helicoptero estaba por tocar el suelo

Procedieron a entrar usando los codigos de seguridad que les entrego su informante, no alcanzo a decirles del proyecto secreto pero si logro obtener los codigos de acceso y entregarlos, usando un aparato con forma de control remoto insertaron el codigo para despues como si fuese un arma disparo una onda electromagnetica con los codigos

La plataforma que finjia ser el suelo empezo a moverse lentamente, llegando a demostrar un tunel en posicion vertical con 50 metros de diametro, despues de colocarse el equipo de rapel el equipo de Chris ingreso

Al llegar notaron que no hubo 'comite de bienvenida', señal de que uno de los experimentos salio de control. Si lo pensamos bien esa clase de eventos era ya algo monotono pues tanto en la mansion spencer, raccon city, la isla Rockford, el castillo de los salazar y sus alrededores (en el caso de leon), entre otros lugares los proyectos de umbrella terminaban por superar a sus creadores con creces (a pesar de no tener casi materia gris)

Avanzaron por los pasillos que se encontraban sin un alma a excepcion de ellos, la tension crecia conforme seguian con la busqueda de los cientificos y de alex wesker, revisaban cada cubiculo, cada oficina, pero no encontraron a nadie

Luego, se escucharon disparos

Luego voces

Luego gritos

"Bingo ¡vayamos por haya!" el equipo corrio directo a un pasillo en especifico donde aquel ruido se hacia mas grande conforme se acercaban

Pero algo ocurrio, todo el ruido desaparecio

Exepto un llanto

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Chris noto a un niño sentado abrazando sus rodillas que lloraba incontroladamente, tenia a lo mucho entre 10 u 11 años de edad debido a su estatura

"_¿ahora experimenta con menores? Esto es demasiado incluso para Alex_" "oye pequeño" el menor, al escuchar la voz de Chris se espanto y quedo estatico ya que creyo que era otro de los soldados que lo querian muerto "tranquilo, no te hare daño" lentamente Chris se fue acercando con el niño tratando de no espantarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, al estar lo suficientemente cerca se inco en una rodilla para estar a la altura del niño "todo estara bien, te sacaremos de este lugar ¿ok?" Sin previo aviso, el menor se abalanzo contra Chris abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas, lloro nuevamente cubriendo su rostro en el hombro del capitan

"Ayudeme señor, por favor" suplico con desesperacion ya que no podria soportar estar ni un misero segundo mas en ese lugar

"Claro que si, para eso venimos" volteo a ver a su equipo "este niño necesita de atencion medica, hay que sacarlo de aqui ya"

Uno de los soldados se encargo de escoltar al pequeño a la salida junto con otro compañero mientras los demas se quedaron para seguir buscando a los desgraciados, sin embargo no tuvieron que hacer tanto esfuerzo

Al dar la vuelta en otra esquina encontraron los cadaveres de soldados que en vida trabajaron para Wesker, a diferencia de sus otros encuentros con muertos estos no se encontraban en movimiento amenazando con devorarlos, al contrario. Todos estaban en el suelo totalmente desangrados, lo mas raro es que presentaban quemaduras de tercer grado en partes del cuerpo pero no era tan extenso el daño, como si un rayo los hubiera liquidado

Y despues, sono una alarma, como de costumbre

Horas despues

Tras la autodestruccion de las instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella, el equipo de Chris regresaba a la base con un civil en custodia, durante el camino el menor se quedo dormido tras el agotamiento fisico y mental, Chris sentia que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de la ira que lo estaba carcomiendo, usar a un niño como conejillo de indias para aberraciones como el Uroboros era demasiado. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue llamar a un medico para que examinaran al niño en caso de que tuviera algun daño interno, luego buscarian a los padres para entregarlselo, mientras tanto se quedaria en la base

Chris por otro lado, tenia que realizar el reporte de la mision antes de retirarse por ese dia a su casa, se sentia frustrado de que el maldito de alex wesker se escapara, pero a la vez aliviado de que logro rescatar al menor de tal martirio. En medio de sus pensamientos su telefono celular comenzo a sonar, sospechando quien queria comunicarse con el contesto la llamada

"¿bueno?"

"Hola chris"

"Claire, que gusto oirte"

"¿como te fue en la mision?"

"No logramos mucho, wesker escapo"

"Ese maldito, es increible que durante años no hayamos tenido informacion de Alex, y un de repente aparesca e intente destruir el mundo tal como su hermano"

"Lo se, pero al menos pudimos rescatar a un niño"

"Estupendo, que bueno que... un momento ¿dijiste un niño?"

"Si"

"¿pero como es que ese sujeto puede ser tan cruel?"

"Si lo miramos desde otro punto de vista, Albert nunca uso menores"

"Pues si... bueno te dejo para ya no quitarte mas el tiempo"

"Tu sabes que nunca haces eso"

"Si claro, nos vemos"

Y la llamada se corto, ahora el unico pendiente era entregar el reporte de la mision


	5. Intento de escape

"¿ya regreso el capitan Redfield de su mision?" Llego a pregunta una mujer que era bien conosida dentro de la organizacion BSAA, sobretodo por ser la fundadora de la misma al igual que Chris

"A si es señorita Valantine, el dia de ayer el capitan ingreso a las instalaciones"

"¿donde se encuentra ahora?"

"En su oficina"

"Gracias" despues de conversar con uno de los soldados fue directo a donde se encontraba su compañero, desde los sucesos ocurridos hace un año penso por un momento de que por fin se habrian librado de la amenaza de Neo-Umbrella, sin embargo ese pensamiento se esfumo al enterarse de Alex Wesker, quien al parecer los estuvo observando todo este tiempo y al mismo tiempo uso de todo lo que tenia a su dispocision para levantar la organizacion.

Al llegar a su destino se detuvo por un momento para pensar lo que tenia que decir, El dia que Chris perdio a su compañero y amigo Piers dejo tener contacto con los demas, las unicas personas con las que hablaba era con ella, claire y sherry, pero solo tenia conversaciones cortas.

Una vez preparada toco la puerta para despues escuchar un "pase" y asi poder entrar

"Hola Chris"

"Hola Jill ¿que se te ofrece?"

"Me dijeron que habias regresado de tu mision en la antartida"

"Asi es, el maldito de Alex escapo antes de que llegaramos. Se nota que es mejor que su hermano Albert"

"¿no dejo por accidente alguna pista que nos ayude a encontrarlo?"

"No, hasta en eso salio mejor"

"Entonces seguimos en las mismas"

"... bueno, creo que no del todo"

"¿no del todo?"

"Jill... encontre a un niño en ese lugar, y al parecer formaba parte de los sujetos de experimentacion"

Aquello la sorprendio y enojo bastante ¿ahora usaban a menores para sus enfermizos experimentos? Es solo pensarlo le provocaba ganas de vomitar

"No es posible que ahora esten haciendo esa clase de cosas ¡¿que acaso no tienen limites?!"

"Pues como yo lo veo no parecen tenerlos, sin embargo wesker cometio el peor de los errores al dejarlo con vida"

"Pero ¿y que hay de sus padres?"

"Los siguen buscando, aunque sospecho que Alex ya los haya matado"

"¿algun familiar que se pueda encargar de el?"

"No tiene mas, es el unico que queda de su familia" Jill sintio que su corazon se oprimia ante lo que escucho, ese niño no debia sufrir esa clase de castigo que le impuso Alex "Debido a esto el gobierno se hara cargo de el, antes que nada le practicaran examenes de sangre para ver si por pura casualidad no tiene ningun parasito que atente contra la humanidad"

"¿lo encontraste con algun sintoma?"

"No, de hecho fui hace un rato para ver cual era su estado, pero no a sufrido ningun cambio desde que lo rescatamos"

"Entonces evita que le realicen esas pruebas, sabes que experimentaran con el"

"Lo se, pero esto ya no esta en mis manos"

Detras de la puerta, alguien que sufrio en carne propia todo lo que mencionaron escucho la conversacion accidentalmente, sherry birkin habia decidido ese dia a visistarlo ya que se acercaba la fecha de la muerte de piers y ademas claire le pidio que lo estuviera vigilando, Chris no era de tendencias suicidas pero aquel dia el cambio por completo y la prueba de ello fue en esa conversacion ya que su tono de voz era indiferente.

"¿sabes algo del niño?"

"Su nombre es Izan, eso es todo lo que se"

"¿ningun apellido?"

"Por ahora lo unico que recuerda ademas de eso, es que tuvo un hermano llamado Iker el cual dijo que lo mataron"

"No puede ser... ¿donde esta ahora?"

"Los medicos no quisieron tomar riesgos, asi que lo trasladaron a una de las camaras de aislamiento"

Teniendo la informacion que necesitaba fue directo al lugar que menciono Chris, el cual era un lugar perfecto para interrogar criminales.

Al principio tuvo dificultades al dirigirse a dicha zona ya que ella pertenecia a la agencia de seguridad de los estados unidos y no a la BSAA. Sin embargo logro mentirles a los soldados diciendo que le fue consebido un permiso por parte del capitan Redfield, llevando consigo una nota con la firma de su superior (el cual era falso).

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba dicho lugar se detuvo al ver un par de guardias quienes iban pasando, de ser una super espia o 'superchica' como le acostumbraba a decir alguien en especial, hubiera dejado al par inconsientes, pero lo unico super era que se regeneraba y en ese momento no le era de utilidad. Una vez fuera de su vista fue directo a la puerta y checando que no regresaran entro

El lugar donde se encontraba Izan habia sido remodelado para su estadia, los muros fueron pintados de blanco mientras que en el centro se encontraba una camilla en vez de la tipica mesa con esposas, al rededor de la camilla habia aparatos que registraban tanto los latidos del corazon como las ondas cerebrales ademas de uno en especial que vigilaba los globulos rojos las cuales eran las primeras en mutar

Izan se encontraba profundamente dormido debido al agotamiento fisico aun despues de haber tomado una siesta el dia anterior, era tal el sueño que no sintio la precensia de Sherry hasta que fue sacudido suavemente por ella

"mmm"

"Hola pequeño" saludo ella amablemente

"¿he? ¿quien es usted?"

"Una amiga de quien te rescato, supongo que tu nombre es Izan ¿cierto?"

"Si ¿como lo sabe?"

"Me lo conto un pajarito, ven vamonos tenemos que irnos"

"¿irnos? ¿a donde?"

"A un lugar donde no te alcance las malas personas"

Izan accedio sin reclamar, ya habia tenido bastante como para ponerse a discutir con una persona. Los dos se encaminaron a la puerta dispuestos a salir de ahi, pero justo cuando abrieron esta...

"¿vas a algun lado sherry?" Aparecio 'su tio' con Jill y tres soldados acompañandolos

* * *

><p>Se que no tiene mucho sentido esta parte, pero es que casi no se me ocurrio nada que agregarle<p>

no se preocupen por la pelea de Iker y Vegeta, ya la tengo visualisada


	6. fuera de control

alguna vez no se han preguntado ¿por que la señora brief siempre era tan alegre aun estando en tiempos dificiles? Era una cuestion que ni siquiera su esposo he hija lograron averiguar, sin embargo ella nunca decia el por que de su felicidad constante a pesar de que le han preguntado en mas de una ocacion, y ese dia no era una esepcion para no estar feliz pues uno de sus momentos favoritos era el de arreglar el jardin de la entrada.

"Vaya que bulma a descuidado ultimamente el jardin, ya casi la mayoria de las plantaa estan por secarse, pero lo bueno es que con el tiempo libre que tengo puedo no solo darles agua sino que tambien podre arreglar todo el jardin" era tal su entusiasmo, que de ser alguien que no la conoce la daria como loca.

Sin embargo, un ruido detras suyo interrumpio su actividad

Al girar a la direccion del escandalo se percato de dos cosas, la primera seria que en la parte superior derecha del edificio se formo un hoyo de tres metros de diametro, y la segunda era que unos metros mas a la derecha, en un cracter formado recientemente, se escuchaban a dos personas forzejear, sin pensarlo fue directo con Bulma para avisarle (aunque ella ya sabia)

Iker se encontraba encima de vegeta tratando de hacer lo mismo que hizo con bulma hace un rato, estrangularlo.

"Maldito Wesker, pagaras por lo que hiciste MALNACIDO" Grito a todo pulmon mientras aun observaba a un sonriente Alex Wesker.

"¿DE QUE HABLAS? NO SOY ESE TAL WESKER INSECTO" usando sus piernas como catapulta se quito a Iker de ensima lanzandolo varios metros de distancia (efecto five nights at freddy's 2) una vez erguido se quito parte de la tierra de su ropa, pero cuando alzo la mirada a donde se encontraba el muchacho pues...

"MALDITO" fue envestido por el mismo, a pesar de eso inmediatamente volvio a levantarse para despues recibir los golpes de Iker, golpes que para el le era demasiado faciles de esquivar "DEJA DE BURLARTE" los ataques fueron tomando velocidad pero aun asi vegeta lograba esquivarlos con suma facilidad.

"_Este niño ya me harto_" "BIEN INSECTO, SI ESTO QUIERES ENTONCES TE MATARE"

[version wesker] "nunca lograras matarme ingenuo, pero si tanto lo deseas te mandare al infierno con tu hermano"

Un rodillazo en el abdomen fue mas que suficiente para inmovilizarlo, luego uso el codo para golpear la espina dorsal.

El daño de aquel ataque dejaria incluso sin piernas a una persona normal, pero Iker aun sentia de la sintura para abajo. Estando muy adolorido penso en alguna tecnica de lo unico que sabia de pelea, usando el impulso en sus brazos trato de tomar el pie de vegeta para aplicar un Angle Lock, pero solo sintio aire en sus manos

Vegeta se estaba cansando de aquella pelea sin sentido, lo unico que lograba aquel ingenuo era quitarle el tiempo. Sin embargo noto algo peculiar, cuando fue expulsado en una tacleada de la casa de bulma, el ki del muchacho habia asendido de golpe llegando a un nivel preocupante, pero con esa velocidad con la que se elevo desendio hasta ser insignificante cual humano sin entrenamiento

"_El que haya elevado su ki hasta ese nivel es muy raro, su estilo de pelea no es adecuado y a simple vista no recibio entrenamiento alguno. Parece ser que aun no sabe de sus capacidades_" Estando elevado a la altura de la corporacion Vegeta observo detenidamente a Iker, lo siguiente que vio y sintio lo dejo perplejo

El nivel de poder de Iker habia vuelto a ascender, pero esta vez revaso el limite de hace unos instantes. Un aura aparentemente dorada comenzo a envolverlo, los ojos quedaron literalmente en blanco y el cabello se habia erizado, pero su color no cambiaba pues aun seguia en un tono negro, exceptuando una franja roja que partia desde el medio (ejemplo: shadow the hedgehog)

"Te matare Wesker, JURO QUE TE MATARE" quedando de rodillas elevo la mirada al cielo y con un grito de furia sello el compromiso que el mismo se impuso, para luego perder el conocimiento y caer en seco

"_¿que fue lo que acabo de ver? Ese mocoso intento transformarse en un super sayajin ¡pero es imposible solo los sayajines pueden tener esa habilidad! a menos que..._"

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!" Bulma apenas habia llegado al lugar, en si su casa era demasiado grande para poder bajar las escaleras de forma rapida, en cuanto localizo a Iker corrio a auxiliarlo ya que sabiendo (aun siendo poco) el temperamento de vegeta resaba que aun siguiera convida "IKER, IKER DESPIERTA POR FAVOR"

"hum"

"¿Iker?"

"¿que... que paso?"

"Hay, que bueno que estes bien Iker"

Vegeta decendio lentamente, mirando con frialdad tanto a Bulma como al muchacho, aunque el no sea un super sayajin pudo reconocer la trasfomacion ya que comparo su estado con el de Kakaroto cuando fue revivido con las esferas de namekusein "OYE SABANDIJA"

Tanto Iker como Bulma dirigieron su mirada a Vegeta, sin embargo esta segunda respondio.

"¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES AHORA? ¿NO TE VASTO CON CASI MATARLO?"

"ESTO NO ES CONTIGO MUJER TERRICOLA" mando su mirada con el joven "¿como te llamas?"

"¿yo?"

"CLARO IMBECIL ¿ACASO VEZ A OTRO MORIBUNDO AQUI"

La actitud del principe de los sayajines espanto de sobremanera al joven "mi-mi nombre ee I-Iker"

"Iker ¿eh?, bueno Iker debo decir que a pesar de que no tienes entrenamiento mantienes un gran poder dentro tuyo" ¿poder? ¿a que clase de poder se referia? Y lo mas importante ¿por que estaba en el jardin? "Tal vez estes confundido ahora, pero sabras de lo que digo una vez que comienzes a entrenar conmigo"

La reaccion de Iker fue de total asombro, aunque no tenia ide de quien era, pero bulma no pensaba lo mismo.

"¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO VEGETA? PRIMERO LO ATACAS SIN PIEDAD Y AHORA DICES QUE LO SOMETERAS A TU ESTILO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?"

"DEJA DE HABLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ADEMAS EL FUE QUIEN COMENZO ESTO"

"Esperen un momento, yo comenzé ¿que?" Pregunto Iker despues de escuchar aquel griterio

"Tu me atacaste con intensiones de matarme, pero creias estar peleando con un tal Wesker"

"No, no eso es imposible"

"Pues el hoyo que dejaste en la corporacion y el cracter dicen lo contrario" Al observar el desastre que dejo quedo impactado ¿como es que sobrevivio a una caida de esa clase? En ese Vegeta se acerco con el para decirle algo mas antes de ir adentro de la casa "tienes potencial Iker, lo se por que lo vi cuando trataste de asesinarme. Si aceptas mi propuesta de entrenar conmigo tu fuerza incrementara a niveles que ningun terricola podria llegar, ademas de enseñarte tecnicas que te seran utiles al momento de pelear con ese wesker. Tienes una hora para decidirte"

Bulma sabia que el entrenamiento de Vegeta era demasiado incluso para el mismo "escucha Iker no aceptes lo que Vegeta te propuso, ese entrenamiento al que esta sometido es practicamente infernal tienes que creerme..." fue silenciada al momento que Iker levanto la mano en signo de que se detuviera, como pudo se levanto y dandose prisa alcanso al principe

"OYE, ESPERA" Vegeta dio la vuelta y sonrio de medio lado "Vegeta ¿no es asi?"

"Eso depende ¿que decidiste?"

"... quiero entrenar con usted, para volverme mas fuerte y acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito de Alex Wesker"

"No pudiste haber tomado mejor opcion, pero te advierto que no sera facil, sufriras tanto que el infierno mismo no se comparara con lo que estaras sometido, y una vez afirmada tu respuesta no habra marcha atras asi que no vengas a decirme que no te lo dije, ¿estas seguro de tu decicion?"

"Si" respondio mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

"Bien, pues a partir de ahora me llamaras Maestro Vegeta"


	7. Chapter 7

Por sugerencia de... perdon, por ordenes de Vegeta Iker tenia que aprovechar todo ese dia al maximo, por que ese dia seria el ultimo dia de descanzo que tendria hasta que su entrenamiento terminara. Sin embargo el joven no le interesaba en lo mas minimo aprovechar ese dia, es decir ¿para que tratar de gozar un dia perfecto cuando sabes que perdiste a todos los que querias de una forma horrible?.

En vez de ir a pasear y conocer parte de la capital del oeste, prefirio ayudar un poco a Bulma en lo que estuviera a su alcance, en esos momentos ella estaba construyendo un generador que era compatible con la maquina de gravedad, por si Vegeta lo estropeaba cosa que daba por seguro que iba a pasar, pasaron unos minutos en los que Iker le platico que era de otra dimension y no precisamente uno donde todo era color de rosa, si a caso de rojo, no hace falta decir la expresion de Bulma al saber de las atrocidades que existian ahi.

"Uff, menos mal acabamos pronto" comento Bulma secando el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo

"Y aprendi algo de mecanica" decia Iker mientras dejaba las herramientas que uso en sus respectivos lugares

"Oye Iker, para no tener experiencia eres muy bueno"

"Es que cuando tenia 8 años acompañaba a mi padre en su trabajo"

"¿es mecanico?"

"No, conductor de autobuses, pero siempre me decia lo que tenia que hacer en caso de que hubiera una falla"

"Vaya, al parecer te queria mucho"

"Si, pero el ya no esta aqui"

"Oye Iker, se que estos momentos son muy dificiles para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte y pensar de que... a lo mejor ellos siguen vivos, y que tu hermano estara bien"

"Creeme que trato de pensar en eso, pero sabiendo quien es el que provoco todo este desastre me es imposible, por eso quise aprovechar la oferta de mi maestro Vegeta, para volverme mas fuerte y acabar con ese desgraciado"

"Pero dices que vienes de otra dimension ¿de que te servira entrenar si no puedes regresar?"

"Pues... tenia pensado pedirte que me fabricaras un portal, he notado que la tecnologia de aqui es mucho mas avanzada que la que yo conozco"

"Bueno si, pero no creo poder crear semejante aparato"

"Por favor Bulma, si no regreso a mi dimencion quien sabe lo que Wesker hara, hay personas que lo estan buscando pero dudo que le puedan hacer algo"

"... de acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada"

"gracias, de verdad te lo agradesco"

"Pues, creo que lo mejor sera que mande a preparar la cena, si no Vegeta estara de mal humor... bueno, de peor humor mañana"

"Lo dices como si la comida fuera su fuente de vida"

"Pues aunque no lo creas, necesita de mucha comida para estar bien"

"Jaja si claro"

Una hora despues

Iker no dejaba de ver lo que se alojaba en la mesa, eran grandes cantidades de carne, vegetales, postres entre otra cosas comestibles. Era tal las grandes proporciones que anteriormente el joven pregunto que si iba a haber alguna fiesta o reunion, no que seria para ellos solos. Pero lo que le dejo en shock total fue ver al mismisimo Vegeta consumir esos alimentos con una rapides increible, mas si tenemos en cuenta que estaba vaciando el solo la mesa. Llego un punto en donde Iker se pregunto si todo lo que consumia el mayor le servia como energia para su entrenamiento, por que de ser asi entonces dudaba de que lograra sobrevivir el primer dia.

"¡VEGETA POR FAVOR COMPORTATE, RECUERDA QUE IKER ESTA AQUI!" era inevitable que Bulma se pusiera histerica ante lo que realizaba aquel hombre, y se decia llamar principe

"Yo siempre te veo y no digo nada mujer terricola"

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!"

la discucion no se hizo esperar, y verlos pelear parecia una disputa campal para algun puesto importante segun el punto de vista de Iker. En su interior comenzaba a crecer un miedo por esos dos ya que el solo precensiar tal cosa le da a ganas de correr, pero lo mejor que hizo fue dejar su plato y en silencio avanzar a la habitacion de huespedes, una vez dentro solto todo el aire de su interior

"No se a quien temerle mas, a Alex Wesker o a Vegeta y Bulma"

sin mas que hacer, decidio acostarse y tratar de descanzar

Sueño

Iker se encontraba a las afueras de lo que fue antes una ciudad, los edificios y casas se encontraban en ruinas por diferentes razones

"¿donde... donde estoy?" Se pregunto el sin tener idea del por que se encontraba ahi, era igual que aquella ves que le enseñaron el desastre de raccon city, sin embargo todo el cielo era obscuro y el estaba donde alguna ves fue un oceano, sin embargo aquel lugar no era ni de su dimension ni de la de Vegeta y Bulma, al voltear a su derecha vio a la persona que mas detestaba en su vida "Wesker, maldito idio..." luego se percato de alguien que lo miraba de frente, alguien que solamente expresaba en su rostro ira pura "ese... ese soy ¿yo?" Y si lo era, pero 6 años mas grande

"Siempre supe que algun dia, tu y yo nos volveriamos a ver iker" la version adulta no dejaba de transmitir esa rabia que emanaba de su ser "pero lo que jamas va a pasar mi querido amigo, es que tu puedas derrotarme con ese insinificante poder"

su version adulta no lo soporto mas "YA ME HARTE DE TI BASTARDO, PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI DIMENSIO, A SUS PERSONAS Y A LAS PERSONAS DE AQUI ¡PAGARAS POR TODO, AAAAAAAAAHH" su apariencia comenzo a cambiar pues su cabello empezo a erizarse y cabiar a color dorado, igualmete sus ojos parpadeaban a color azul

"Si insistes, AAAAAAAAHH" la energia que expulso Wesker fue tan brillante que cego a ambos Ikers

Fin del sueño

Iker desperto sobresaltado, no entendia que fue lo que significaba eso ¿acaso lo que vio fue el futuro de su vida? Era algo que por el momento no sabria, si no hasta que hayan pasado 6 años mas

* * *

><p>La parte del sueño lo base en las pesadillas de goku y gohan, ya que sin siquiera conocer a sus enemigos supieron como eran fisicamente, asi que teniendo el parte de la sangre de goku el podrioa ver por unica ocacion lo que sucederia en el futuro<p>

En el capitulo donde ataca a Bulma, resulta que sufrio de un transtorno que provoca que vea a alex en cualquier persona gracias al tormento en los laboratorios de la antartida, sumado a un efecto secundario de viajar a otra dimension lo cual lo hara erratico y peligroso

Gracias por los usuariis que siguen esta historia y a los que dejaron sus reviews. Espero que esta historia les siga agradando y tratare de subir mas seguido


	8. conflicto 'familiar'

"¡¿que rayos estabas pensando Sherry?!" Ya bastante tenia Chris con Alex Wesker como para que Birkin se llevara a Izan, el solo hacerlo sin permiso la daria por traidora al pais de los estados unidos, solo Sherry y Jill se encontraban en la oficina del capitan asi que no se podria evitar que rodaran cabezas "tienes suerte de que abogara por ti para que no te encarcelaran por traidora"

"Chris escuchame un momento"

"¿que quieres que oiga de ti? ¿que tratabas de liberar de su encierro a lo que podria ser un arma biologica potencialmente peligroso?"

"Ese niño no es un arma biologica y lo sabes"

"no es excusa para sacarlo de su aislamiento"

"Mira, en primera sabes perfectamente que yo no trabajaria para Neo-Umbrella, en segunda ¡¿como se te ocurre que el pequeño es una amenaza para la humanidad?! Segun lo que escuche no han aparecido sintomas desde que llego aqui"

"¿escuchabas una conversacion privada?"

"Si, aunque fue accidental"

"Sherry estas cometiendo varios errores" hablo Jill despues de un buen rato sin decir nada

"Yo lo unico que quiero es que ese niño no pase por lo mismo que yo tuve que pasar"

"Fue un sujeto de prueba para Wesker, razon suficiente para mantenerlo ahi por el resto de su vida" contesto de nuevo Chris

"Esto no es justo, el de seguro no tenia que ver con esas personas y ahora pagara por ellos ¿no hay alguna forma para ayudarlo?"

"Entiendo que quieras impedir que pase por tu situacion de hace años, sin embargo es necesario esos analisis para ver si el es peligroso o no"

"¿analisis? ¡ellos quieren sangre para hacer otra bio-arma!"

"Entonces afirmas que el si tiene algun virus en su interior"

"¡¿que?! ¡no, yo solo...!"

"¿solo que sherry?"

Birkin respiro profundo y penso en el mejor argumento, realmente no queria que alguien mas tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella (aunque hipoteticamente ya lo hicieron los de Neo-Umbrella) "haber, hace un rato cuando los escuche dijiste que el no tenia familiares ¿cierto?"

"Si eso dije ¿por que?"

"Que te parece si... si yo me hago cargo de el"

Hubo un silencio profundo que inquieto a sherry a mas no poder

"Sherry ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo? Tu nunca has cuidado a un menor de edad"

"Tal vez, pero no pienso dejar que le hagan lo mismo que a mi"

Chris lo penso por un minuto, el niño podria contener algun virus mortal que aun no se a activado y que pondria en peligro la vida del mundo si no lo ponen en cuarentena. Tambien podria meterse en muchos problemas de tan solo consederle esa peticion.

"esto es dificil, no podemos ponertelo a disposicion asi como asi, se necesitaria hablar con mis superiores del caso y..."

"Es todo lo que pido Chris, por favor no le hagas esto, no cometas un error"

"... aaahh esta bien, puedes cuidarlo" la rubia menor suspiro de alivio al escuchar esas palabras "pero para que eso sea un hecho debes notificarme de su estado todos los dias, necesito saber de el en todo momento para estar seguro"

"De acuerdo"

Despues de aquella platica sherry se dispuso a salir de la oficina, Jill miro a su capitan con una ceja alzada intrigada de tal decision

"Pense que nunca aceptarias"

"y sigo sin aceptarlo, pero en parte sherry tiene razon. Ya bastante tiene Izan con todo lo que paso como para que lo mantengamos encerrado por sospechas de que tenga un virus"

"Bueno, por mi parte ire a revisar algunas cosas" una vez que ella se retiro Chris se mantuvo pensativo, temia que la desicion que tomo haya sido erronea

Al dia siguiente

Izan iba dormido en los asientos traseros mientras sherry conducia el auto en direccion a su departamento, sentia mucha tristeza al verlo por el retrovisor pues el pequeño tuvo que vivir sucesos horribles que lo marcarian de por vida al igual que ella, pero se esforzaria de que el fuera dejando eso atras. Una vez que llego trato de despertar a izan sin embargo era tal el cansancio que no logro levantarlo asi que lo cargo y cerro el carro

ya dentro sherry llevo al pequeño a su habitacion para que descanzara, despues de dejarlo en la cama salio de la habitacion y fue a la cocina a servirce un vaso con agua, realmente se encontraba con mucha sed, en eso escucho el telefono sonar asi que se encamino a la sala.

"¿bueno?"

"Vaya, crei que no estarias en casa super chica" esa voz, esa voz era facil de reconocer a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin oirlo

"¿Jake? ¿co-como conseguiste mi numero?"

"wuau ¿asi saludas a tus amigos?"

"No es que... me sorprendio que llamaras ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

"Emmmm cumpliendo algunos tratos ¿y que has hecho tu desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?"

"Arreglando asuntos importantes"

"Muy ocupada al parecer"

"Si"

"Escucha, no se si te interese pero en una semana llegare al pais y pense que si tu me darias alojamiento"

"Espera ¿vendras a estados unidos?"

"Si"

"pues me alegra mucho aunque ¿no hay hoteles para que te quedes?"

"Lo ultimo que quiero es pagar por una habitacion"

"Muy gracioso. Bueno luego te hablo, debo arreglar algunos asuntos"

"Ok, nos vemos"

"Adios"

Una vez coratda la llamada Sherry no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al saber que Jake llegaria la proxima semana pero ¿que pensara cuando vea a Izan?


	9. Chapter 9

Madrid, España. 19:35 horas

Como capital del Estado, Madrid alberga las sedes del gobierno, Cortes Generales, ministerios, instituciones y organismos asociados, así como la residencia oficial de los reyes de España y del Presidente del Gobierno. En el plano económico, es la cuarta ciudad más rica de Europa, tras Londres, París y Moscú. Para el 2009, el 50,1 % de los ingresos de las 5000 principales empresas españolas son generados por sociedades con sede social en Madrid, las cuales representan el 31,8 % de ellas. Es sede del 3. er mayor mercado de valores de Europa, del 2º de ámbito latinoamericano (Latibex) y de varias de las más grandes corporaciones del mundo. Es la 8.ª ciudad del mundo con mayor presencia de multinacionales, tras Pekín y por delante de Dubái, París y Nueva York.

Pero bueno, eso en si no le importaba a una persona es especial, esta persona ha sido la encargada de cometer delitos que la sentenciarian a muerte lo cual era otra de las cosas que no le importaba

Mientras aquella persona disfritaba de la vista que le otorgaba la ciudad en el momento del atardecer un sonido probeniente de su intercomunicador la interrumpio de su pequeño receso

"¿si?"

"Tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti"

"¿de que se trata?" Pregunto ella con un tono que cautivaria a cualquier hombre

"Necesito que viajes a estados unidos y captures a un chico en particular"

"No le veo lo interesante"

"Ese niño es muy especial para mi, y requiero de el para continuar con mis proyectos. Si cumples, te dare 50 millones de dolares"

"... que sean 200 millones"

"Muy bien, mañana te dare los detalles de tu mision y recibiras un adelanto de la suma. Una vez lo hayas completado obtendras el resto"

"Perfecto"

Una vez terminada la comunicacion, ada se adentro a su habitacion y preparo su equipaje para salir mañana a primera hora. A pesar de que no le agradaba trabajar para otro Wesker tenia que admitir que la paga le era muy gratificante.

Una vez hechas sus maletas decidio cambiar de atuendo para descansar, al acostarse en la cama no pudo evitar recordar a cierto rubio de ojos azules ¿que habra sido de Leon despues de la ayuda que le brindo en china hace un año? De seguro debio disfrutar del momento ser encontrado inocente de traicion a su pais y homicidio, que mal que Dereck Simmons nunca llegara a pagar sus crimenes por el hecho de ya estar muerto, pero aun asi los termino pagando en el infierno

Sin mas, cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo

Washington D.C. Estados Unidos. 20:45 horas

"¿cual es el estatus de Izan?" Pregunto Chris a travez del telefono de su oficina, habia contactado a Sherry para saber del pequeño que ella decidio cuidar

"Por ahora todo va bien, no ha presentado sintomas de mutacion y su actitud sigue siendo como el de un niño y no un monstruo" respondio la rubia encereada en su habitacion, lo primordial era que el niño no la escuchara

"Bien, al menos a estado tranquilo"

"Bueno no del todo, se molesta cuando no le doy leche con chocolate"

"Era de esperar de un niño, avisame de algun problema que surja"

"Esta bien"

Una vez colgado la llamada guardo su celular y se dispuso a salir de la habitacion, al habrir la puerta noto que Izan no se encontraba en la sala viendo la television, su sorpresa fue verlo en la computadora revisando archivos que no debia ver.

"Oh, hola Sherry" saludo el inocentemente "oye estas fotos ¿de que pelicula los sacaste?" Le pregunto al ver imagenes de las criaturas producto de las mutaciones del Virus C, uno de los que estaba en la pantalla era el de un whooper

"Izan no deberias ver eso"

"¿por que no?"

"... no es para menores, asi que cierra eso"

"Awwwwn" sin mas remedio cerro la carpeta donde se encontraba esas fotos "¿al menos puedo ver videos de youtube"

"Bueno, pero nada relacionado con lo que vistes ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

"Y tienes hasta las 9:43"

"De acuerdo" esta ves lo dijo con desanimo

Ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de algun programa que estuviesen pasando ahi, en si el dia habia sido aburrido por el hecho de que Chris le pidiera a sus jefes que le dieran un tiempo de asueto, no tendria problemas con eso de no ser por que Izan no piede salir del apartamento a menos de que requiera de hospitalizacion, basicamente sentia que lo unico que logro fue cambiar de celda al pequeño.

Al voltear a ver a Izan le provocaba una triztesa profunda, cuando sus padres murieron a la edad de 12 años ellos no le prestaban mucha atencion, y de hecho ellos mismos cabaron su propia tumba al crear el Virus G por lo que no sintio tan duro el golpe. Pero los del niño de seguro murieron y sin siquiera estar vinculado con la organizacion y como cereza en el pastel el pobre no los recordaba, tan solo tenia una vaga imagen de su hermano ser arrojado a algo

"_Pero de mi cuenta corre que el tenga una mejor vida, no permitire que el tenga que pasar por lo que yo pase_"


	10. engaño y tortura

"¡QUE RAYOS LE PASO A MI CABELLO!" asi fue como comenzo el dia, Iker habia despertado como si no hubiese ocurrido nada justo a las 6 de la mañana, sin embargo al dirigirse al baño y verse en el espejo vio el pequeño detalle en su pelo, una franja de color rojo que comenzaba desde la frente en el mujeres. El era de los que opinaban que teñirse el pelo era solo para mujeres, y verse asi lo hizo creer un afeminado.

despues de aquel momento se cambio de atuendo usando unos pans azules claros y una camisa blanca que le habia dejado Bulma para que pudiera entrenar con Vegeta, antes de entrar reviso su vestimenta anterior el cual era tan solo un chaleco y unos pantalones de franela por si encontraba algo util, aunque todo lo que consiguio fue su maldito mp4 con una gran cantidad de canciones ¿como diablos habia llegado ese parato suyo? suponia que wesker se lo habia puesto para que pareciera mas un civil que un experimento. gracias a las indicaciones de la peliazul fue a la maquina de entrenamiento donde se encontraba su maestro

"llegas tarde gusano" decia Vegeta estando de espaldas a la entrada, usaba un pantalon spandex color azul fuerte y no llevaba camisa "debiste estar aqui a las 7"

"lo siento maestro Vegeta, tuve un incomveniente"

"pues que no se vuelva a repetir" giro para ver al muchacho "ahora trata de golpearme"

"¿que?"

"vamos no seas un cobarde y atacame"

"no lo se maestro, no creo que sea buena idea"

"DEJATE DE PAYASADAS Y ATACAME"

de tan solo oir el grito de su maestro temblo hasta en partes donde no temblaban, sin mas que hacer trato de propinarle un puñetaso en el rostro, su sorpresa fue grande al ver como su ataque era detenido con tan solo la mano de Vegeta y mas

grande y doloroso fue al nisiquiera poder moverlo ni un milimetro y empezando a comprimirse los huesos por el agarre

"¿qu-que rayos...?"

"yo no se como piensas derrotar a ese tal Wesker, tu nivel de fuerza es insignificante"

"¿que dijo?" sin previo aviso recibio un rodillazo en el estomago que le saco el aíre, debido a esto termino arrodillandose a un lado del principe y desesperado quizo recuperar parte de el oxigeno.

al ver esa muestra clara de debilidad lo tomo del cabello y lo azoto contra el muro metalico de la habitacion "no entiendo como es que alguien como tu pudo arrojarme de la corporacion con esa tacleada, no vale la pena que te enseñe mis tecninas de combate lo unico que lograre es desperdiciar tiempo" como si fuese un trapo lanzo al pobre hasta los controles de mando, quizo levantarse pero al momento de erguirse fue golpeado en la cara y termino de nuevo en el suelo "no sirves para nada" lo tomo del pelo de nuevo y lo levanto cual pluma fuera, lo siguiente ya eran palabras mayores.

una lluvia de golpes y patadas lo impactaron en distintas partes del cuerpo. Cadera, cuello, rostro, pecho, abdomen, piernas, todo su cuerpo era azotado de forma abrumadora pues la velocidad con la que recibia los ataques era anormal para el. Eso no era un entrenamiento, era una tortura.

cuando el martirio termino no sabia si ya estaba muerto o aun seguia vivo. El se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, casi todas las costillas que rodeaban sus pulmones habian sido pulverisados con la cantidad de ataques recibidos, la mayor parte de la cara habia quedado desfigurada por los moretones que se formaron segundos despues, el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto con rapones, cortadas, hematomas, etc. En resumen ya ni se veia como el mismo

"pensaba que de tu eras otro sayajin sobreviviente de aquel suceso que enorgullecia a su raza por pelear sin dar tregua, pero me di cuenta que solo eres escoria, no ¡peor que escoria, no eres nada! ¡solo eres un estorbo que jamas debio haber existido!" aquellas palabras fueron como una bola de demolicion hacia su orgullo, cada una le dolio mas que la anterior, pero lo siguiente fue demaciado

"Ojala que wesker te elimine rapido"

Vegeta ya no tenia nada que hacer ahi, las unicas razones por las que lo llego a maltratar de esa manera era: 1.- por que realmente sentia que perdia tiempo 2.- por que queria desquitarse con alguien por no poder superar a Kakaroto y 3.- para ver si usaba todo su poder. tomo una toalla que se encontraba por ahi para secarse el sudor y se encamino hasta la salida dejando al muchacho desangrarse en aquel lugar, pero...

"te matare"

Detuvo su andar y volteo atras observando a Iker quien aun se encontraba en el suelo, pero de manera sorprendente tal y como el dia anterior un aura de color dorado lo envolvio por completo y su cabello se erizo cambiando un poco a tono rojizo por la parte azabache y rojo obscuro en la franja, coloco sus manos en el suelo y con algo de trabajo logro levantarse, sus ojos quedaron en blanco pero aun tenia vision y la manera en que veia a Vegeta no era para nada agradable

"_creo que al fin resulto_" penso el creyendo que podria ver los poderes del muchacho

grave error

sin haberlo visto, un puñetazo le dio de lleno en su mejilla izquierda con tal fuerza que lo hizo girar en el aire antes de tocar el suelo (superman punch), al levantarse no logro divisar a Iker pues de la nada habia desaparecido

estaba detras suyo

al girar se repitio la misma escena de la lluvia de golpes pero ahora con Vegeta en el lugar de la victima, ademas de eso Iker aprovechaba algunas ocasiones para levantarlo y azotarlo contra el muro o el control del mando (spinebuster sobre objeto), embestirlo de ves en cuando (spear) y aturdirlo por detras (zig zag)

el cuerpo de vegeta quedo igual de maltrecho que el de Iker, no entendio como es que lo llego a sorprender asi siendo que no sabia nada de pelea, sintio el agarre de su cabello al ser levantado a la altura del joven que en si aun no superaba del todo al principe

"despidete" su mano derecha estaba firme, lista para atravesar el cuello de Vegeta. El sayajin uso algo que no le habia demostrado a Iker y que seria su salvacion, creo una esfera de ki y le disparo justo en frente del muchacho.

la transformacion se habia desecho y quedo inconsiente en el suelo, el principe se sintio orgulloso al poder controlarlo, pero solo paso unos segundos antes de que el cayera inconsiente tambien

* * *

><p>la transformacion vista se llama super sayajin falso, solo fue vista una ves por parte de goku cuando peleo contra el namekusein slug en un momento de desesperacion pues el segundo estaba por matarlo<p> 


End file.
